


First Choice

by buffysboobs



Series: Elgadira Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, that goes for da:i as well as trespasser!! you will be safe from spoilers here i promise, they flirt between orgasms it's great, veerrryyy light especially for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffysboobs/pseuds/buffysboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at her questioningly, and she took a deep breath. She was a grown woman. She could do this. “I want to… I want us to…” she glanced vaguely around the room, and the moment suddenly felt so fragile she was afraid she would break it with the wrong word. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and he kissed her cheek, and then her temple. “I want <em>you</em>,” she whispered, and ran her hand down his chest until it came to rest against his groin, where he was so heavy and hot. He exhaled sharply into her hair. He paused a moment, and then pulled away slowly, holding her at arm’s length.</p><p>“<em>Vhenan</em>. I do not think…”</p><p>“It would be wise?” She smiled crookedly, and he sighed and looked away as if he could predict what she was about to say. “That’s what you said when we first kissed, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

Elgadira raised her arms and gestured vaguely at her torso, grinning. “What do you think?” She spun in a slow, tight circle in front of Solas. She wore the armor of Antaam-saar, having used her connection to Iron Bull to procure armor the qunari Inquisition soldiers might appreciate. She hadn’t planned on trying it on herself, but she’d seen how little the armor actually covered, and… well.

Deep blue ropes criss-crossed above her breasts, around her hips, and down the length of her arms in intricate patterns, leaving her torso bare except for the ludicrous silk breast band that came with the armor. Truthfully she couldn’t imagine fighting with such meager protection; as a mage she never wore heavy armor, but she at least kept her stomach _covered_ during battle. When she had asked Bull about why the armor concealed so little, he had gestured at his own bare chest and smiled. “We’re warm-blooded, Boss. And tougher than you elves.” This had been met with a friendly jab to the ribs, which Bull made a show of dismissing with a grin.

She’d lured Solas to her quarters with the promise of showing him something, and he’d come without hesitation. She was still giddy with the promise of what might be, her mouth dry and cheeks warm. Turning to face him fully, she noticed his mask slipping. To the untrained eye he seemed unruffled; but she noticed the way his mouth parted in hesitation; he was unsure what to say. His gaze flickered over her body, then to her face, then again to her body. After a pause his mouth quirked, “This is what you meant to show me, _vhenan?_ ” he said drily.

When she was younger such a reticent reply would have crushed her courage, but she knew Solas well enough not to retreat so easily. She smirked, stepping slowly toward him as she clasped her hands behind her back. He drew an unsteady breath as she approached, and she came to stand only inches from him. She felt the tension rolling off him, and noticed his hands were curled into fists at his sides. “I could show you more,” she said, smiling. She kissed him, and at first he only allowed it. He was always stiff on first contact, as if afraid to shatter some illusion. She pulled away by an inch, and leaned in again to nip his lip. He melted against her then, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and pulling her closer. He caressed the bare skin of her back and cupped her ass eagerly; she grinned against his mouth, very glad she’d taken the chance on this armor.

He pulled away just enough to murmur, “Something amuse you, _vhenan?_ ” She giggled against his lips as he continued to kiss her, slipping his hands beneath the ropes that wound around her upper back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he groaned, bending her backward and supporting her head gently with one hand. She started to feel breathless, and slipped her hands under his tunic to touch the bare skin of his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. She felt his hands pulling insistently at the ropes around her back and biceps, and pulled away with a grin. “We could get more rope if you want,” she said lightly, half-joking.

The intensity of his gaze startled her. “No,” he said quickly, pressing a hand to her cheek to trace over her vallaslin. “I would not see you bound.” The urgency in his voice warmed her, although she didn’t understand why he felt so strongly.

“Alright,” she said, looking at him with naked curiosity.

He looked at her searchingly then, and pressed his thumb to her bottom lip; exploring but not taking. She watched him, hazel eyes glinting in the candlelight, as he drew his fingers along the slope of her chin and down the length of her neck. He ran his fingertips along her collarbones, which were partly obscured by the rope. Something sad hid behind his eyes, and he moved to unknot one of the ropes. As he did so he looked up at her to make sure she didn’t object, and she smiled at him. He untied one knot, and then another, and then another, and with each unfastened knot he was able to unwind the rope from around her chest. She let him untie the rope binding her arms and hips, until she stood bare except for her trousers and breast band. He let the rope fall to the floor to curl at her feet, and she pressed close to him. He met her eyes with a soft smile then, gently rubbing at the impressions the rope had left in her skin.

She breathed against his lips, “This outfit isn’t much without the rope.”

He smirked. “It isn’t much _with_ the rope either.” He kissed her tenderly, the urgency from earlier replaced with something deeper and sadder. His hands continuously ran over the impressions in her arms and back, and she felt a wave of healing magic flow through her.

She pulled away, “Solas! That’s ridiculous, they’ll fade in a few minutes.”

He smiled as if he were humoring her, and not the other way around. “Don’t concern yourself, _vhenan_.” He kissed her deeply, and she let the pleasure of the moment distract her from her growing curiosity. She pushed against him eagerly, and felt his rapid heartbeat beneath her palm. She pressed her warm face to his neck and kissed him, bit him, licked him. She felt the hot weight of his cock pressing against her stomach, and sighed. She pulled away slowly, and looked him in the eyes.

It was oddly pleasant to see his eyes so unfocused, so unguarded as he watched her bite her lip. She realized his hands were resting lightly on her waist, and he had taken half a step back. He thought she’d had enough. Breathing shakily, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed their bodies together, smiling shyly. “I want something.”

He looked at her questioningly, and she took a deep breath. She was a grown woman. She could do this. “I want to… I want us to…” she glanced vaguely around the room, and the moment suddenly felt so fragile she was afraid she would break it with the wrong word. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and he kissed her cheek, and then her temple. “I want _you_ ,” she whispered, and ran her hand down his chest until it came to rest against his groin, where he was so heavy and hot. He exhaled sharply into her hair. He paused a moment, and then pulled away slowly, holding her at arm’s length.

“ _Vhenan_. I do not think…”

“It would be wise?” She smiled crookedly, and he sighed and looked away as if he could predict what she was about to say. “That’s what you said when we first kissed, isn’t it?”

He looked at her steadily, still holding her slightly away. “I do not think I would be the best…”

That got her attention. She frowned and took a step forward, and he let her. “The best what?”

“The best first choice. I understand you have not lain with a man before, and—“

Her mouth fell open. “Gods! Is it that obvious?” She had thought she seemed anything _but_ the virginal elven maiden, and the fact that he so easily saw the truth embarrassed her a little. Creators, who else could tell?

He chuckled fondly and shook his head. “No, _vhenan_ , I do not believe it is obvious.”

She sighed and frowned in thought, and he watched her with a smile, momentarily distracted by her embarrassment. If he’d known it would bother her that he knew, he would have come up with some other excuse. He kissed her cheek, and that seemed to draw her out of her reverie. She looked up at him with renewed confidence, and shoved him playfully. “Don’t think you can distract me!”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Distract you from what?”

“From that ridiculous line about being ‘my first.’ Who else is it gonna be, Solas? Blackwall?”

His nose wrinkled in disgust before he could school his features, and she laughed. Always one to poke at him, she continued.

“Or Varric, perhaps?” He kept his expression neutral, with effort. She looked at the ceiling as if she were seriously considering her options. “What about Cullen? Or Iron Bull?” Knowing how much he disliked the qunari, she pressed that line of thought. “Hhhmm, Bull might be best for my first time. I hear he has a thing for redheads, and I’ve always wondered about that harness he wears—“

Solas scoffed, waving his hand at her to stop.

She continued. “And I heard from a tavern girl that _he_ actually likes rope…”

He tried to hide his distaste and failed. “I believe you’ve made your point. Whatever it is.”

She shook her head at him. “My point is I want you.” She gave him a peck on the lips that was so swift it disarmed him. She held his hands loosely. “I want you. No one else.” The sincerity in her eyes gave him pause. She kissed him again, more slowly this time. He pressed his lips to hers hesitantly, and she muttered sweetly, “For the first time, the second, the tenth. It’s all the same to me. I only want you.” She kissed the corner of his mouth and he sighed.

“I do not want you to harbor regrets.”

She smiled, and her tone was light again. “You know me. I can’t bring myself to regret much of anything.”

He looked at her pensively, his hands circling her naked waist. She bit his lip and enticed him into another kiss, and he pulled her to his chest. His tongue pressed confidently inside her mouth, and she gasped. His hand dipped underneath her trousers and smalls, rubbing gently against her damp curls. She spread her legs farther apart and he couldn’t help smiling, and ran his fingers along her folds to test her readiness. She was wet and warm, and softer than he could have imagined. She bent toward him, pressing her breasts against him, and he pushed her gently to the bed.

He stretched himself over her and kissed her neck, and she kicked her boots off frantically; they landed with a great thump on the floor, and he chuckled. She yanked her breast band over her head and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. He pulled back to look at his love and the sight of her left him stunned. Her red hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her, her lips slightly parted and eyes unfocused. She was blushing, not just in her cheeks but across her chest as well, and he could see the faint outline of her ribs as she drew breath. He pressed a hand to her naked sternum, and she looked so vulnerable and small it pained him. She guided his hand to her breast, and he squeezed her nipple gently. She bit her lip and squirmed underneath him, pressing into his hand. He kissed her collarbones and breasts, and took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. She moaned above him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if she were afraid he’d pull away.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and pulled off her trousers and smalls in one swift motion. She giggled at his eagerness and he looked at her naked body for the first time, running a hand reverently from her knee to her hip. She shuddered and tugged at the hem of his tunic. “You’re still dressed,” she whispered, and he smiled as she tried to pull his tunic over his head with little success. He took off the tunic and undershirt, and she slipped her hand inside his breeches to cup his length. He drew a ragged breath as she grasped him firmly and stroked. She fumbled with his breeches, trying to pull them off, and huffed. “Get naked,” she said, and he smiled.

He removed his breeches and smalls quickly, not bothering with his leg wrappings, and she watched him with heavy-lidded eyes. When he stretched himself over her again, she ran her hands experimentally along his chest, his biceps, his back. She liked the feeling of his naked skin against hers, and hooked one leg over his hip, pulling him toward her. She grasped his cock and pressed it to her weeping slit, and moaned. He groaned but pulled back, “ _Vhenan_ , wait.”

“Why?” She sounded a little shrill for her liking, and she cleared her throat. “Is something wrong?”

He kissed her slowly, licking the inside of her lip. “On the contrary.” He gently pulled her hand away from his cock and pressed it to the bed, swirling two fingers against her folds. She sighed against his mouth. “I would have you ready for me,” he said.

“I _am_ ready.”

He smirked. “Humor me, _vhenan_?” He spoke as if he were showing her an inordinate amount of patience, and she rolled her eyes.

He paused, and she realized he was waiting for an answer. “Alright. You’ve made me curious.”

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, before sucking the base of her throat. She shuddered and gripped his back tightly, and he was surprised at how eagerly she responded. He left scorching kisses along her ribs and belly, and spread her legs as he settled his face between them. She watched him down the length of her body, feeling nervous and giddy. He nipped at the thin skin of her inner thigh, before soothing it with his tongue. She was breathing raggedly now, and he pressed his fingers to her cunt, stroking her slowly. She sighed and arched her back, and he massaged her clit with his callused thumb, dipping his long fingers inside her. She gasped and made a guttural noise deep in her throat, and he smiled against her thigh as her body pulled at his fingers.

She squirmed and gripped his arms, rocking against his fingers, wordlessly asking for more. He pressed his face to her cunt and explored her with his tongue. She cried out, her body filling with fire at his touch. She arched against his tongue, and he sucked her clit fiercely, drunk on the smell and taste of her. Elgadira raked her hands through the bedclothes violently, her arms shaking so badly she couldn’t find a grip on the sheets. She was vaguely aware that she was making a lot of noise, and that her whole body was tingling, and that his tongue was burning her and devouring her and sating her at the same time. Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze with the force of her orgasm, but he continued to suck her clit gently, and she lay suspended in the middle of a terrible bliss that seemed it would never end. The pressure snapped, broken like a taut string pulled too far and she trembled, mewling as her entire body thrummed with warmth, coming down from her climax slowly. He pressed his tongue against her entrance and rubbed her clit with the heel of his palm, and she came again suddenly, tears spilling across her cheeks and into her hair as she arched her back. Euphoria blossomed and filled her, leaving her raw and wild.

She came down rapidly with a shiver, feeling sated but also indescribably needy and small. Solas pressed his mouth to her hip and kissed her tenderly, and she reached for him with shaking hands. “Solas,” she whispered, and he looked up to see she’d been crying. He crawled up to her, concerned.

“My love.” He touched her shoulder gently, and stopped himself from gathering her in his arms, afraid to violate some boundary that had sprung up in the last few moments. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Did you wish me to stop? _Ir abelas_ —“

“No, no. _Tel’abelas, vhenan. Ar lath ma_.” She pressed herself against him, still shivering slightly. She kissed him hungrily, holding onto him as if she were afraid letting go would mean never touching him again. Confused, he returned her embrace and ran his fingers through her hair. She pressed her face to his neck, and he frowned when she continued to shake. He pulled the bedclothes toward her and wrapped them around her body, and she laughed against his skin. “I’m not cold.”

He said nothing, holding her against him as she settled into her skin. He knew she was not cold, but he had the instinctive urge to cover her nonetheless.

“I didn’t expect to feel so…” She pulled back to stare at him, and he tucked her hair behind her ear. She tried to find the right words. “I don’t know. I didn’t expect it to be… fuck.” It was almost embarrassing how undone she’d become with a few simple touches; she was more aware than ever of the age difference between them. It didn’t help that where he was composed and quiet she could only mumble and swear in explanation.

His eyes flickered to her lips, and he stared for a moment. Meeting her gaze, he said, “You should rest.” He propped himself up on his elbow. “I’ll go to the kitchens and—“

She wrapped her arms around his neck before he could sit up, and pulled him toward her. “No, not yet. I’ll rest later.” Unsettling as it was, she wanted more. Most of all, she wanted to see _him_ undone. She kissed him passionately, her hair falling across his face. She pressed her tongue to his lips and he opened for her without hesitation. She groaned against him and tangled her legs with his, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away gently, and she frowned.

“A moment,” he said, ostensibly to appease her, and went to the small table that stood beside the settee. He took a pitcher of water and poured a full glass with his back to her, still naked but for his foot wrappings. She tilted her head and admired his ass with a mischievous glint in her eye, secretly surprised at how well built he was. He turned toward her again and she grinned as she watched him approach, holding the glass out toward her. She took it from him and sipped.

He sat down beside her and watched intently. Realizing she was thirstier than she’d thought, she nearly drained the glass, and he took it from her with a smile before setting it aside.

“What are you going to do next? Feed me fruit from your hand?”

He laughed and shook his head, leaning closer. “That hadn’t been my plan. But now that you mention it…” He kissed her, and she pulled him eagerly atop her. He laughed against her mouth and she gripped his waist to grind herself against his cock, pushing the bedclothes off and away from her. She trailed one hand down his abdomen and grasped the hard weight between his legs, running her fingers over the length of it. He sighed and rolled his hips against her hand, and she tightened her grip experimentally. He bit her lip in his surprise and groaned as she stroked him. This was improving her confidence immensely.

Continuing to roll his hips into her grasp, he pressed one hand to her thigh and spread her legs beneath him. She expected him to enter her then, but he pressed his fingers to her clit and teased her, letting out a sharp breath as he discovered she was not only wet, but swollen for him. She groaned and stroked him more frantically, eager to have him inside her, and he shook his head against her neck. “No, _emma lath_ , slower.” He pressed three fingers inside her and she moaned at the fullness of it, arching her back and tightening her grip around his cock. He pulled her hand away from him and held it to the bed, pressing an apologetic kiss to her temple. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, pressing his thumb to her clit with such surety it nearly undid her. She gasped into his kiss and felt him smile against her mouth, smug bastard that he was. He pulled away from her mouth to bite at the sharp edge of her ear, and she took the opportunity to scold him.

“This isn’t fair, _vhenan_. You distracted me from what I was doing.” Even so, she rolled her hips against his hand. Gods, did she really sound so breathless?

He chuckled against her ear when the movement of her hips belied her words. He parted the three fingers inside her, stretching her obscenely. She whined and held him tightly, curling her legs around him, the thought of him entering her completely forgotten. “I am often unfair, _da’asha_ ,” he whispered. She moaned into his shoulder and he stroked his thumb against her clit in earnest, suddenly curling the fingers he held inside her. She came, hard, scrabbling against his back in her surprise and confusion, wailing brokenly as she spasmed against him. He rocked her with one arm, still holding his hand to her core and circling her clit with his thumb, lengthening her orgasm until it stretched into something beautiful and strange. She panted against him with a whimper, helpless in his arms, and he pressed his lips to her neck as she calmed, her climax slowly subsiding the way a scream slowly dies.

She was left twitching beneath him in the aftermath, and he watched her muscles jump reflexively with no small amount of fascination, running his wet hand along the smooth curve of her hip to hold her at the waist. She stared up at him with such honest guilelessness it moved him, and he kissed her on the lips gently, and then on each cheek. She felt boneless and weak beneath him, and she knew she could not have moved if she tried. Best of all, she didn’t want to.

He rolled onto his side to watch over her, and she let her eyes close, content in the serenity of the moment. A sudden thought occurred to her through the haze of euphoria. “If Corypheus attacked Skyhold right now we’d be dead,” she muttered, and was surprised to hear Solas chuckle beside her. In her stupor she couldn’t dredge up even a little bit of fear at the possibility, and that was nice. A nice change.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and he grinned back. She had never seen him _grin_ before. It made her imagine how he might have been as a young man, with no worry lines about the eyes. What had he said to Blackwall? _You should have seen me when I was younger. Hot-blooded and cocky…_ Yes, she could imagine it easily now as he smiled down at her.

“Have you always been bald?” she said absently, and he laughed.

“No, _emma lath_ , not always.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “What color was your hair?”

He reached forward and stroked her hair as he answered. “Why don’t you guess?”

“Redhead like me?”

He smirked. “Don’t tell the Iron Bull. I’m not sure how far his fetish extends.”

She giggled. “I think mages scare him, you’re probably safe.”

“He hardly seems frightened of you, _vhenan_.”

“No, but that’s because I’m a _da’asha_. Whatever his preferences, I don’t think he has much respect for women.”

“I suspect you are right.”

She reached for him, but her arms felt heavy and ungainly, so he pulled her against his chest. She sighed and laid her ear to his heart. She felt pleasantly drowsy and it left her unfettered, tracing lazy, inexact circles along his stomach with her fingers. She was aware that he was still hard. “You are a kind man,” she whispered.

His hand stroked her back gently, and he frowned to himself. “Why do you say that?”

She hummed absently. If she hadn’t been coming down from her high, she would have chosen her words more carefully. As it was, she blurted, “You haven’t taken me yet, _emma lath_.” Her hand trailed to the hard length of him, and his frown deepened. He slowly removed her hand and she sighed in frustration.

He waited a beat. “And you think that a kindness?”

It took a moment for the implication of his question to register, and she felt heat creep up her neck. “No, that’s not what I meant. I want you to…”

“I am not a kind man,” he said, and pulled her away from his chest to look down at her, resting a hand on her hip. “I am selfish with you, _vhenan_ , as I am in all things.”

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, “ _That’s_ what you call selfish?”

He rolled his eyes and she laughed, looping an arm languidly around his waist.

“I wonder what kind of women you’ve bedded, that you would call _that_ selfish,” she said, and leaned up to give him a brief kiss. He kissed her back, and when she pulled away his eyes were on her mouth. She pressed her hand to his thigh and noticed he went unusually still, watching her with renewed focus. Oh, yes, she had him.

She trailed her fingers to his hip, and then to his lower abdomen, and watched his jaw clench. “I want you inside me,” she whispered, and palmed his length clumsily. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and she wrapped her hand around him and gave a single, shaky stroke. He groaned deep in his throat and watched her intensely, his hand wandering to her thighs and pressing between them. She sighed and gave another stroke, and pressed close to him as if she meant to steal a kiss, but she didn’t. Instead she whispered against his lips, “I would be on top of you now, _emma lath_ , but you’ve left me feeling…” she stroked him again, “weak.”

He rolled on top of her and she smiled. Somehow she’d known exactly the type of encouragement he needed. She parted her legs and he kissed her neck with an open mouth, letting the straight line of his teeth pull sharply against her skin. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips, rocking gently against him. She could feel his cock press against her cunt, and sighed, squirming as she tried to align herself with him. He smirked against her skin, “So eager, _emma lath_?” and pressed a knuckle almost lazily against her clit. Her breath hitched and she rocked against him again, this time reaching down to grasp his cock between them and push it against her entrance. He held her by the hip and swirled his fingers over her clit gently, and she rocked against him at the same time that he thrust forward. They both cried out as she enveloped him; she felt like hot silk around his cock, and he was unyielding warmth inside her. He sank himself into her and she tensed before realizing that would only stagger him, and forced her muscles to relax. She felt full and was still stretching when he finally buried himself to the hilt. They lay still for a moment and stared at each other. She realized she was panting.

She pressed her hand to his jaw and he reacted instinctively, leaning into her touch like a beast newly tamed. She pulled him to her and held his face to her neck; he sucked at her pulse almost absently, tracing a glyph against her folds. She shivered as she felt a warm, tingling sensation flow through her, and realized her discomfort had evaporated. “The benefits of bedding a healer,” she said, and he laughed breathily. Feeling newly comfortable, she rolled her hips against him and he shuddered, stilling her gently with his hands.

“A moment, _vhenan_. It has been a long time.”

She nodded, secretly pleased when she noticed he was taking deep, calming breaths as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He stroked her hair and kissed her ear as he lay still inside her, composing himself. When he met her gaze with a look of unbridled lust, she smirked at him. “I like seeing you this way,” she said, and ran her fingertips lightly over his ribs.

He swallowed a laugh, apparently ticklish, and when she realized this she tickled him in earnest. He laughed uproariously and caught her hands in his. Pinning them above her head, he smiled down at her, his tone mock-stern, “Now is not the time for games, _emma lath._ ”

She giggled and pretended to struggle, “Now is precisely the time for games.” She rolled her hips again and his grip on her hands tightened.

He kissed her quickly, but when he was done he didn’t pull away. Instead they shared each other’s breath as he thrust into her, their lips only barely touching. She hadn’t expected to feel anything other than pain this first time, but she found herself reveling in the way he filled her; it was an entirely different sensation from his mouth or his fingers on her. Everything felt rougher and less controlled, and the pleasure was sharper than before but no less lovely. She was beginning to adapt to the rhythm when he made a show of gathering her wrists in one hand, and they smiled at this gesture with mutual understanding—he wasn’t truly restraining her, this was only a game. He took his free hand and stroked her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts, and she gasped a perfect, “Oh!” and curled against him.

She began to rock her hips in tandem with his and he smiled. She grinned openly when she realized she could control the rhythm herself, and he watched her discover this with no condescension, only the kind of transcendent joy that comes from seeing a beautiful woman realize her own power. She rolled her hips against him languidly, and he matched her each time. He was too delighted with her to remember that this moment would end; he had no thoughts of the following morning or even his approaching orgasm, all he could think about was her smile and the way she rippled around him with such strength and beauty.

She gripped the back of his neck and pressed a needy kiss to his lips, and he tugged at her clit with such ferocity it almost hurt, but even the promise of pain drew her closer. She gasped into his mouth and he bit her lip, and they both increased their pace, growing frantic with want. She shivered and tightened around him, drawing a groan from him that reverberated in his chest. His thrusts grew more forceful, and she cried out with each stroke, but he could feel her continuing to tighten and pulse around him, and knew she was close. The slippery sounds of their coupling were beginning to echo in her quarters, and he took a perverse pleasure in it. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and whispered against his mouth, “Solas, fuck, _fenedhis_ —“

He kissed her again and pinched her clit, “My beautiful heart.” She shattered around him then, mouth falling open in a wordless gasp, and the velvet warmth of her constricted around his cock, sending a shiver from his groin all the way to the ends of his toes. He came hard inside her, and quickly lost all his strength, collapsing with his face buried in her neck, panting. She was incoherent and clumsy under him, trembling and twitching and muttering something he couldn’t understand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and that seemed to quiet her. They lay like that for quite a while as they caught their breath and came down from the high of orgasm.

They listened to each other breathe as he softened inside her. He pulled out slowly, and they both hissed, still sensitive. He pressed his fingers to her entrance curiously, knowing it had been unwise to come inside her, but she whined. He kissed her breast in apology, drawing his hand away. She was happy knowing his seed was inside her, taking secret pride in the fact that even now, after he’d withdrawn, she still held a part of him. He lay on his side next to her and she rolled onto her side to face him, making an aborted movement with her arm as if she meant to embrace him. She closed her eyes, and he took her arm and slung it over his hip. She sighed contentedly, and he smiled. He watched her breathe deeply, her lips swollen from kissing, cheeks still flushed under her vallaslin. He ran a finger along her nipple and watched it harden underneath his touch, content to enjoy the moment in all its simplicity. She laughed weakly, “How are you even moving, _vhenan_? I’m so tired I could pass out,” she said.

“We wouldn’t want that. Go to sleep, _sa’lath._ ”

She shook her head, but her eyes were still closed. “No, I want to stay awake. I don’t want to miss this.”

He smiled to himself. “Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

She hummed wordlessly and fell quiet, and he knew she was already drifting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most indulgent thing I have ever written lmao. It's my first fanfic and first smut so let me know what you think! This thing would NOT get out of my head, I literally made an ao3 account specifically to post this.


End file.
